wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kormok
Kormok was a level 60 elite ogre necromancer boss found in Scholomance. He delighted in summoning forth the souls of the banished dead of Purgation Isle. Kormok was one of 4 random bosses that needed to be killed for the left or right piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet for the Dungeon Set 2 questline. He could be summoned in Ras Frostwhisper's room by using the or , but be warned he is tougher than he looks. Abilities * Bone Armor (dispellable) * Shadowbolt Volley * Summon Skeletal Lackey (non-elite) Strategies Strategy 1 Other than hitting for a respectable amount of damage and throwing off an occasional shadowbolt volley that hits for moderate damage, Kormok can be looked at as an upgraded Scholomance Dark Summoner fight. The trick here lies in maintaining proper crowd control and AoE. Frost Nova, paladin Consecration, Stratholme Holy Water and Challenging Shout etc are all excellent ways to keep the mobs off of casters while the melee does its thing. 3-4 Arcane Explosions will also take care of a wave of skeletons. Depending on how your group is built you may want to alternate CC'ing the adds with DPS'ing them down in order to make things more manageable for the healer(s). He will summon waves of 4 skeletal warriors every 10–15 seconds. They are non-elite with 1500 life and will go down easy to AoE. At 50% and 25% of life he will summon 2 lvl 60 elite Skeletal Mages. They will focus fire on healer immediately. They also will cast a Fire AoE spell centered on themselves every 5 seconds. The key to the fight is to switch DPS and kill mages as soon as they spawn. If DPS on Kormok continues, it's possible to have 4 of them spawned at same time. Kormok's Bone Shield should be dispelled whenever it's up as it will absorb damage and reflect a lot of shadow damage to your melee attackers. He starts the battle with it on and will recast it periodically throughout the fight. Strategy 2 After a few tries in which we went mainly for DPS on the spawns, we arrived at the conclusion that all spawns are time based, not % based. We then proceeded to ignore the spawns and DPS the boss down with all cooldowns and a 2h recklessness bomb by our warrior. He has about 25k health, and goes down faster than you can say "weakling". He also hits like a kitten (800 on cloth, about 400 on a zerking warrior). Ignore the spawns wasn't quite what happened, as we wanted the priest to be able to do (surprise!) DPS, as such, the warrior and the rogue each used a Stratholme Holy Water on the skeletons after the second spawn wave aggroed on the priest. This is enough to kill both waves, and his shield can take the rest of the punishment. We're mostly high-end blue geared, friends group, definitely not lvl 58's with greens. Your mileage may vary. The recklessness bomb is highly recommended. Also, note that the reason for our going a different path was the lack of a mage - the group's spellcaster is a warlock. Strategy 3 This is the strategy that worked best for us so far. All hug him and start high DPS. He doesn't hit that hard. Make sure his shield is dispelled at all times. When spawns come have a mage or warlock AoE them. That way Kormok takes damage as well. Have a rogue take care of the first set of mages and try to interrupt the other. They don't hit that hard anyway. This way Kormok goes down fast and you don't have to go through a gazillion spawned non-elite skeletons to kill him. Quests * * Loot Patch changes * * * External links Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Scholomance mobs